


Big Bad Red and His Little Wolf

by Olor_et_Luna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gather 'round boys and girls, Auntie Erica is gonna tell a story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Red and His Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr some 2 months ago, just realized it never went up here.  
> no beta on this one at all, it's rough

“Auntie Erica? Tell me a story!”

“Alright, Little Laurel, lay down and let Auntie tell you the Story of Big Bad Red and His Little Wolf.

One day, a long time ago, the townsfolk told tales, first a tale about a girl, Little Red Riding hood, who was attacked by a wolf when she want to visit her Gramma’s house. They say she was saved by a Hunter.

Then they told a tale about a boy, the boy who ran with wolves, they say that he was hurt by a hunter, on accident, when they couldn’t tell him apart from the wolves.

Eventually, they learned another story, though, The story of a man, who the wolves ran behind, this is the story of the Big Bad Red and his Little Wolf:

There was a boy, who became a man, as boys are wont to do. He wore a red sweatshirt with a hood. This man was still thought of as a boy by many.

The Hunters, who were  the villain, despite what people thought, imagined the boy to be weak, imagined the boy to be brainwashed, thought the boy didn’t know what he wanted or what he was doing.

They thought this because the man did run around with wolves, werewolves. They didn’t realize The Man was fiercely loyal, smart, brave, stubborn and manipulative. He knew that people saw him as a jumpy boy, they didn’t see the man. The wolves didn’t even see the man, or realize that he was the one leading them. They never saw the conviction when he researched ways to keep them safe, when he bent and broke the laws of the town so that the pack could grow, when he would ensure their safety by any means necessary.

The wolves thought that the Little Wolf, who they saw as being large and mean and angry was in charge. They didn’t see the man was in control of the wolf. The wolf would do anything for The Man. The wolf loved The Man.

One day, the Hunters thought to ‘free’ the boy from the wolves, as surely the boy didn’t want to be there.

The Hunters had already taken the wolf’s first pack, years before the wolf met The Man. They felt that surely they could take a second, especially if the were to remove the boy.

One night, the Hunters came into the woods, dark and deep. They were on the lookout for wolves. They were looking for eyes so big, ears so large, teeth so sharp. They were taken off guard by eyes that were small and focused, hands that were lean and long, ears that were alert on a human head cocked to the side.

‘Why are you here?’ the man, for surely they were mistaken, as the boy was indeed a man, asked. ‘Why are you in my woods, hunting my wolves, trying to take my pack?’

‘Oh-ho! Your pack? Your woods? This area belongs to the wolves, not you!’

‘You are wrong,’ the man said, laughing darkly, ‘this, this is all mine.’ The Man brought his hood up over his head, turned to the right, eyes almost flashing in the moonlight, and quietly said ‘you will leave now, and you won’t come back.’

The Hunters laughed then, nervously, for who was this man to tell them to leave?

The Man snapped his fingers, and a pair of red eyes appeared in the forest behind him, with numerous pairs of blue and yellow eyes behind those. The red eyes came forward, a large, black wolf that stood almost to the elbow of The Man. The Man placed a hand on the ruff of the beast, and said, calmly, solemnly, ‘Little Wolf, if The Hunters do not leave, show them how we protect what is mine.’

The wolf nuzzled The Man’s leg, then bared his pointy teeth at the hunters, growled at them, as numerous slightly smaller wolves walked out of the forest.

The hunters looked at The Man, at the beast he called ‘Little Wolf’, at the pack on alert, and then they fled. They ran back to the town, telling the tale of the Big Bad Red and His Little Wolf, telling the town to stay out of the forest, to be careful for the Man that ran it, and the wolves that followed him.”

“Auntie Erica,” Laurel laughed, “Didn’t the hunters know that Poppa is a good guy? He won’t hurt anyone!”

Erica pet Laurel’s hair, happy that the girl won’t know until she is much older how her poppa took down alpha packs, hunters, and anyone else who stood in their way. That Laurel won’t know until she is older the blood that Stiles shed in order for people to realize that HE was the man the wolves rallied behind, the protector of their pack, and that her daddy Derek, all of her uncles and aunts, would to anything to keep him from having to do so again. Laurel didn’t understand that the reason the hunters fled that night was because they could see the ferocity in Stiles, they could see that he would have no problem putting a bullet in them, a knife, a well placed word with Will behind it. That if Stiles had said kill, the wolves would have without remorse. All she knew was that she had a family who loved her, who rallied behind her poppa, and that was enough.


End file.
